


Anniversary Pt.1/4

by nctyu



Series: Not enough words to say how much I love you [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1 year anniversary, Foreplay, M/M, Sex before date, Sexy, Soft Lee Taeyong, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctyu/pseuds/nctyu
Summary: Taeyong has a little surprise before going out.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Not enough words to say how much I love you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961974
Kudos: 16





	Anniversary Pt.1/4

**Author's Note:**

> [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131356)   
>  [Part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131413)   
>  [Part 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243019)

Yuta could see Taeyong's shadow moving around under the bathroom door. His boyfriend wasn't that kind of person who took hours to get dressed, but for some reason, this time was the exception.  
As his meticulous boyfriend had planned, he dressed up and had come over to Taeyong's place. 

Yuta glanced around the bedroom for the nth time and sighed. It was their first anniversary, and as the reserved couple as they were, they didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention. They decided on something simple; a western restaurant had opened some weeks ago, and it worked perfectly with their plan.  
Yuta also wanted to go to the beach at night and try to see some sea sparkles. He wanted to experience that with his boyfriend since the last time he saw those little organisms was when he was really young.

When Taeyong opened the door, Yuta lifted his gaze from the phone. _"Finally,"_ he thought. And was about to say it, but his boyfriend's visual left him speechless.  
He knew Taeyong was some kind of fashion king, but this outfit was definitely one of his top 3. He even did his make up with Yuta's predilected black eye-liner.

"Wow," he said after a couple of seconds.

"You like it?" Taeyong said sheepishly. 

It was unusual for him to be this shy, so Yuta sensed something was different. He watched as Taeyong's expression showed a subtle smile and was slowly getting closer. The Japanese didn't want to kill whatever mood Taeyong was in by asking a question about his behavior, so he went with the flow. "It looks good on you. Extremely good," He sat upright with his feet on the floor and waited for Taeyong, who stood up in front of him. 

"You know... our reservation is in two hours," Taeyong started caressing the latter's cheek and slowly guided his hand down Yuta's neck. He unbuttoned the first button of his shirt and proceeded, "So I thought maybe we could try what you wanted,"

Yuta was the type of guy who thought about himself as a tough person. Or as society would call it, 'a manly man'. So usually, he was the top in his relationships. But with Taeyong, everything was completely different. He had been a bottom since they were together. Something about the Korean's gaze made Yuta's knees weak in a second, and his voice was something that made him obey no matter what.  
He wasn't tired about it, but the idea of a submissive Taeyong screaming his name was extremely erotic. 

Yuta heavily swallowed as he felt blood tickling his pelvis. "Really?" he asked.  
Also, it was Taeyong's first time ever, so it was a nice gesture on their anniversary. Maybe that was the reason why he stayed in the bathroom longer than usual; he was nervous.  
When Taeyong nodded, Yuta's hands went straight to the latter's waist and pulled him down. He sat Taeyong astride in his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I promise I'll be gentle," Yuta reassured, making the Korean boy smile.

"I know. I trust you," he whispered close to his mouth.

Yuta couldn't help but smile and kissed his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the series description, please read them [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961974).
> 
> The word for this chapter was "predilection", which means a preference for or bias toward something.
> 
> Hope you liked it, and if so, let me know! 
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/sqaiblu) :)


End file.
